bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Adstrax/Rozdział 516/@comment-5932997-20121114163824
Określenie tekstów o bankai "herezjami" jest bardzo trafne, nic dodać, nic ująć. Ehh, Ichigo nie będzie mógł używać bankai (albo nawet Zanpakutou)? I jak on teraz będzie walczył? Chwila, przecież dopiero co użył Blut Vene i dowiedział się, że jego matka była Quincy - to jaka jest konkluzja? (Skojarzenia z Fullbring arc? Noł łej! :/) To znaczy, nie chcę oceniać w ten sposób, ale póki co, nie wygląda to zbyt ładnie. Może Kubo to jakoś wyprostuje i Ichigo odzyska bankai, choćby i trochę zmienione z mocy... może. (Nadzieja głupiego.) Sekret Ikkaku się wydał? Heh, ja tam w ogóle zapomniałam, że to taki sekret, dopóki Ichigo nie zapytał z wielkim zdziwieniem "Bankai Ikkaku???", a Kurotsuchi nie dodał "A, miałem o tym nie mówić. No, trudno, i tak mnie to wali." XD Powrót Kona w ogóle mi się nie podoba - Kubo wybrał chyba najgorszy moment na jego przywrócenie. Kompletnie nie pasuje do atmosfery, jaka powinna teraz panować w Soul Society (co prawda w poprzednim rozdziale Rukia trochę przekomarzała się z Ichigo, ale, ludzie, tylko trochę! I nie było to aż TAK bez sensu, jak wstawianie teraz Kona, postaci o wiadomym charakterze i usposobieniu). "Chodź, Ichigo Kurosaki. Powinieneś ich poznać." Ichigo jest na tyle ważny, że powininen poznać Dywizję 0? No, tego też się nie spodziewałam. To znaczy, wiadomo było, że ich pozna, ale takie walenie na wstępie "zapoznasz się z nimi"... jest nawet fajne ^ ^ Ciekawi mnie, jaki będzie stosunek Dywizji do Gotei, i do Ichigo, no i na odwrót. (Tylko niech on na dzień dobry nie wyjeżdża któremuś z nich z "dziadkiem" jak do Yamamoto, to by już było przegięcie...). No i tytułowy fragment rozdziału, nasza wisienka na torcie, czyli Dywizja 0 / Straż Królewska! Zaskoczył mnie fakt, że jest ich tylko pięcioro, myślałam, że będzie ok. 10 osób. A więc: 1) Szczerzący się koleś w okularach... jest całkiem okej. Nie ma co się czepiać, Love też nosi okulary, Shinji także pokazuje piękne uzębienie - wzorował się na tym byłym kapitanie? ;) Trzeba przyznać, ten członek Dywizji 0 ma swój bardzo indywidualny styl, ale to na plus. 2) Czarnowłosa kobieta... dziwne, zawsze mniej więcej tak wyobrażałam sobie Kirio Hikifune: czarne włosy, prosta grzywka, szczupła i spokojna twarz (była przecież kapitanem Hiyori, więc wiecie, tak dla balansu). Wygląda fajnie. 3) Brodaty koleś to przykry widok T.T z wyglądu przypomina mi trochę tych niższych oficerów, krótko mówiąc, wygląda jak random - śmieszne, bo wygląda na to, że to on "szefuje". No nic, zobaczy się. 4) Ostatni z panów przypomina mi Zarakiego, gdyby nie to, że Kenpachi jest z Rukongai, to zapytałabym o pokrewieństwo :) A może to były kapitan 11 oddziału? (pierwszy, legendarny Kenpachi XD). Nie no, wygląda spoko, nie mam się do czego przyczepić. 5) Pulchna babka... jest, mówiąc delikatnie, zaskakująca, a niedelikatnie - TO się nazywa prawdziwy trolling, Kubo-sensei, mógłby konkurować ze zrobieniem z Aizena pokemona =_= . Ale zobaczymy, co zaprezentuje nam w następnym rozdziale z charakteru. No i może to ona jest Kirio? Chociaż osobiście nie wyobrażam sobie takiej byłej kapitan 12 oddziału (która była ponoć dla Hiyori "jak matka"), dowodzącej taką postacią jak Sarugaki >.< To się w ogóle nie klei... Adstrax, co do tłumaczenia - ich moc "nie zaskoczyła totalnie całego Gotei", Kyoraku mówi, że cała Dywizja 0 (tylko pięć osób) przewyższa mocą całe Gotei 13 :) To się nazywa konkretnie i prosto z mostu, kilkoma słowami, określić poziom mocy danych charakterów o.o Zupełnie nie w stylu Kubo, choć nie mówię, że źle, wręcz przeciwnie - pogniewałabym się, gdyby bezpieczeństwa Rodziny Królewskiej strzegła banda skretyniałych przeciętniaków, z którą wygrałoby na spółkę kilku kapitanów Gotei. Ogółem rozdział prawie w ogóle mi się nie podobał (Kubo odwala już do reszty i wymyśla fabułę z kosmosu), ale daję 6/10 za pojawienie się Dywizji 0.